


Dancing With Sparklers

by Viktor Ziegler (ToriLayne25)



Series: All I Want [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - High School, Author knows nothing about varsity football and will avoid talking about it at all costs, Cheerleader Yuri Plisetsky, Exchange Student Minami Kenjirou, Gen, High School AU, I made Spotify playlists for this, Immigrant Yuri + family, Not a group chat fic but does have exchanges in group chat form, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plinami is coming I promise, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Trilingual Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri lives with his Granddad + Grandma(OC) + Viktor + Yuuri + pets, character tags added as they appear, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriLayne25/pseuds/Viktor%20Ziegler
Summary: [[Previously Titled "It Was A Mutual Decision"]]MurderSheDid• Hey Yuri invited someone else to hang out Saturday is everyone cool with thatHeavyMetalMariachiBand• Who is it?MurderSheDid• The Japanese guy in math classNekolaTesla• The guy holding hands with Yuri when they came in?You◦ In my defense he needed help finding the class and there was a crowd





	1. The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name's Viktor, I'm a trans mlm, and I have a cute au
> 
> OH! I also have **Two Important Messages:** the age thing and the language thing  
>  • **The Age Thing:** Everyone in the friend group is ~17-19 with the exception of Seung-gil being 20 with his role as The Cool Older Friend Who's In College Already.  
>  • **The Language Thing:** This has people speaking in different languages occasionally and I have reference on how to do it [without](https://sonic-at-the-disco.tumblr.com/post/161114398098/tips-for-writing-bilingual-characters) being embarrassing.  
>  Sorry, I trailed off. _when I have text in a different language,_ I make it a link to the translation (for people on mobile) and use the title to translate when people hover over it with their cursor, [like this](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana/status/898397227286122496). If I forget one, let me know through the comments or @me on twitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school:  
> • Yuri meets an exchange student  
> • Mila, Leo, and Emil have a bet  
> • It gets pretty gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, it's Minami's birthday tomorrow and a good time to remind everyone that he's canonically 18 in the show and not like 12 or something.
> 
>  **Translations in the first chapter consists of:**  
>  • Kenjirou saying "uhhh"  
> • Yuri saying "yeah?"  
> So I think you guys are good on that
> 
> Okay that was my last note. You can finally read the fic. I just have a lot of feelings about it, okay?

Yuri’s senior year was more interesting than he had anticipated.

Of the whopping three exchange students that the school was hosting this year, two of them were in the French 1 class he was a TA for. This seemed like the _wildest_ coincidence when Monsieur Belmont told him this before class, then he went on to say “it seemed like a good idea to put them in the hour that you would be assisting on since you also took on English and French as your second and third language”

_Ah. It all makes sense now._

The class was introduced to Yuri briefly when M. Belmont mentioned him in his introductory speech and powerpoint. When M. Belmont had taught the alphabet song to the students and had them pair up to practice it, Yuri went over to check on each of the exchange students and see how they were doing.

He checked in on the first one, a 16-year-old girl from Italy named Leandra. The TA Yuri had in _his_ French 1 class was another Italian girl, Sara, who was ridiculously good at the language since she already knew Italian _and_ Spanish, completing the trifecta of the romance languages. Considering that knowledge, and how she had already made friends with everyone at her table, Yuri knew that Leandra was going to be okay. ~~If anything, Yuri would probably be helping with her English~~.

The other exchange student, though… he was less okay.

First off, he ended up being the remainder of the odd-numbered class size. He was sitting by himself on one side of the table while the other four students were scrunched together in their pairs. Yuri took a chair from an empty table and sat next to the boy, “need a partner?” he asked.

The boy scooted over to give Yuri more room, unnecessarily. “Yes please help” he said with relief and an east-asian accent, but Yuri wasn’t sure from where.

“I heard you’re an exchange student, is that right?” Yuri asked.

The boy nodded.

“Where are you from?”

The boy hesitated and thought for a short moment, “Japan,” he answered.

Yuri nodded in acknowledgment “I understand how you’re probably feeling right now,” he admitted, “I actually moved here from Russia when I was nine.”

“Really?” the other boy replied.

“Yep. It’s tough, but I’m sure you can get through it.”

“Thanks,” the boy said.

“No problem.” Yuri offered a handshake, “my name’s Yuri, I’m the teacher’s assistant.”

“You’re serious?” the boy asked incredulously.

Yuri stared back at the boy, confused.

“I have never heard of someone named Yuri outside of Japan,” he clarifies.

“ _Oh,_ yeah, Yuri’s a popular name in Russian,” he explained, unnecessarily, “actually, my uncle got married to a Japanese guy _also_ named Yūri and it was a very confusing event. His older sister actually tried to get people to call me Yurio,” he laughed between sentences, “thankfully, _that died._ ”

The boy hummed curiously, then asked “you didn’t like the nickname?”

Yuri breathed a laugh, “well, yeah. I mean, it’s _my name_ too. When we moved here, people wanted me to change my name toー” he paused, trying to evade a full truth, “well, something more _American_ .” His attention drifted to the pencil he was absent-mindedly twirling in his hands, “I left _everything_ behind in Russia and pretty much the only thing I got to keep was my name. Of course, Mari didn’t know this, but it still felt like I was being _attacked_ for trying to keep it.”

Yuri felt the heavy stare coming from the other boy and looked back up to him, a bit embarrassed at giving his life story to someone he just met.

He cleared his throat, “so, uh, what’s your name?” he asked, totally not embarrassed at sharing his life story with a ~~cute~~ total stranger.

Well maybe he wasn’t _that_ cute…

…

… Yea he was.

The boy looked like he was jolted awake, “[ _e-to_ ](https://www.lingholic.com/so-are-fillers-okay-to-use-when-um-learning-a-foreign-language/), my name is Kenjirō?” he ended with a questioning lilt, as if he didn’t know the answer.

 

Monsieur Belmont spent the last few minutes telling the class that they will be picking French names for themselves. Yuri glanced over to Kenjirō to see how he’d react to that, and Kenjirō was looking back at him too.

Yuri shrugged at him.

“ _Georges?_ ” M. Belmont called the French name that Yuri had claimed four years before.

Yuri answered, “ _[Ouais](https://frenchtogether.com/yes-in-french/)_ _?_ _”_  

“Can you pass out the papers?” he asked, referring to the stack of handouts listing popular French names.

 

While Yuri was passing the papers to each table, Kenjirō watched him curiously.

 

When the French 1 class let out, Yuri was one of the first in the hallway, turning to go to the oft abandoned side stairwell that barely anybody used. When the door slammed shut behind him, he was severed from the rumble of students looking for classes and the cloud of teenager smell.

It was one of the few places in the school that actually felt calm. If you went in at the right time, you would be able to find rogue students skipping class to read under the stairs.

Then, Yuri heard the crash-bar of the door behind him. He sighed in resignation and prepared his Menacing Senior Look, turning to see-

Kenjirō, looking a tad nervous. “Hi- uh- Yuri?” he asked for acknowledgement… or mercy, probably.

Yuri dropped The Look a couple degrees, “oh, hey Kenjirō. What’s up?”

He hesitated, “I was wanting to ask you a couple things? Is that okay?”

“Uh, sure. Go ahead” he responded, a little curious.

“Firstー” he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and started unfurling it, “ー I’m not really sure where my next class is,” he scanned over it again and handed it to Yuri.

Yuri skimmed the schedule and found the listing for his sixth hour, College Algebra with Mr. Niely… _wait a second…_ “I’m actually heading there too. Follow me,” Yuri started heading up the stairs, “what’s your second question?”

“You were saying earlier, how you hated people giving you new names, and then Mr. Belmont called you-”

“It’s different with French,” he said, “different languages have different sets of sounds that they use, and not every name fits into French. And then, it’s not fair to only make _some_ students change their name. _Monsieur Belmont_ referring to me as _Georges_ in French isn’t really the same as some random person telling me to change my real name when I don’t _need_ to,” he over explained, yet again.

“Then, how did you pick _Ge_ -” he stumbled over his words and also the stairs “ _Georges_?”

Yuri huffed a laugh and held open the door out of the stairwell and into the second floor halls, “honestly, I didn’t understand the purpose at first and I just looked for the French equivalent of Yuri, and it ended up being _Georges_ , so...” he trailed off.

Kenjirō passed through the doorway and paused walking so Yuri could lead him, but it ended up as a complete stop since there was a wall of studentsー or maybe a seaー overwhelming the hallway.

Yuri thought for a moment and “‘kay, would you hate it if I held your hand through this?” he held out his right hand, palm up, while reminding himself of the route he had planned before.

Kenjirō took Yuri’s hand in his own left.

Yuri grinned at him, then pointed to the right side of the hall ahead of them, “we’re heading for the right side of the hall, try to stay close,” and they were off. Yuri slipped between all the bunches of students, his height and presence parting the sea, if you will.

He’s snaked through crowded halls beforeー hell, he’s done it _while holding hands_ with someone beforeー but he felt strangely nervous about his companion making it.

It was, however, only about ten seconds before they were out of the hallway and in the classroom. Yuri immediately saw Mila sitting on a counter on the wall opposite them and talking with Leo and Emil. He went towards the group of some of his best friends while also forgetting he was holding the hand of a ~~cute~~ random guy.

Mila noticed them first andー in a mocking toneー said “ooh Yuri’s got a boy~friend on the first day of scho~ol!”

Leo jumped up from his chair, “YES! I always had faith in you, Yuri!”

Emil shushed him, “heyheyhey hey, no, you haven’t won yet.”

 

In a fraction of a second, Yuri had four thoughts.

The first thought was _“do they have a bet on me getting a boyfriend?”_

Followed by the second thought _“ah fuck.”_

Then the third thought _“I’m still holding Kenjirō’s hand”_

And finally, _“I don’t particularly want to let go of his hand,”_ explaining the second thought, which you may recall was _“ah fuck.”_

 

So, after that fraction of a second, Yuri ~~reluctantly~~ dropped Kenjirō’s hand and crossed his arms, “I was helping him get here! He’s new and this hallway is _always packed_ ,” he proclaimed in defense.

Emil pumped his fist in the air and taunted Leo, “HA! Who looks stupid now? _You do._ ”

Mila chuckled silently, “okay, but really, who is this?” She slid off the counter and offered a handshake, “I’m Mila, Yuri’s best friend in the whole wide world,” she introduced herself like she was a businessman at a charity gala in a movie.

Kenjirō took her hand, “I’m Kenjirō, I’m from Japan.”

Mila gave a sympathetic smile, “Kenjirō,” she patted his shoulder, “it’s nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already getting wonderful comments from people in the first 6 hours and It's warming my heart like a campfire. [[Insert gif of Griffin McElroy blowing a kiss while "I love you <3" scrolls past the screen](https://gifs.com/gif/mbmbam-griffin-s-resume-gif-10-66nA67)] It already feels like this is already doing better than my first draft (which makes sense since my first attempt was a _really depressing Pliroy break-up fic_ )
> 
> I also wanted to give you guys an idea of when I'll update next. I _want_ to put out at least 1 chapter for every YOI birthday as they occur. I just posted this chapter for Minami's birthday, so I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter by [drumroll] **~*~ September 13!!~*~**  
>  September 13th is Sara and Mickey's birthday, and I would love to have them introduced or given a shout out, but I don't have plans with them for, like, another year in my au. I have an idea for how Mila and Sara meet and it doesn't really spoil anything in my au but I don't wanna skip forward and write something I'll forget about and write continuity errors later. -_-  
> Anyway [here's a fucking pdf of a calandar](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_nDhpuOkWKpWnpWYlZZa3ZLcnc) that has all the dates for YOI birthdays and then also important dates for myself & my family.  
> 


	2. believe it or not, Emil's sense of humor is even worse than mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri pretends like he's out of shape to mask being socially awkward towards Kenjirou. Mila's a really good friend and the actual worst friend at the same time (I love her). Emil's sense of humor is literally the jokes of mine that are so bad I don't have the confidence to actually say them. He's great.  
>  ~~It's 5am someone remind me to write an actual summary for this chapter~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd but I wrote most of this chapter like a month or two ago so it's _probably good._ I'm trying to get my betas on this now.  
>  Also~ this chapter has a group chat in it and I made screencap edits for it! The chapter will have the screencap/image version, but if anyone has accessability issues, I have 2 solutions:  
> \+ I have a tumblr post with the full chat in normal text format [here](https://sonic-at-the-disco.tumblr.com/post/164851403558/).  
> \+ Better quality versions of the pictures at a [1](http://i.imgur.com/Mncgtzu.png) and a [2](http://i.imgur.com/IsIoakO.png) and a [3](http://i.imgur.com/2jfRgAC.png) ~~hour many hours were wasted on these pictures? Ehhh _one._ Eehhhh _two._ Eh _t'ree._ Euhh _four._ A- _five!_ Five hours spent making these dumb screenshots! Ah Ah Ah Ah Ahh.~~
> 
> Translations:  
> \+ Yuri says "holy shit" in Russian but I can't find my original source on that so we're going to trust past me and double check with Goggle Translate (as much as I hate resorting to that)
> 
> I'll let y'all go now :)

The last class of the day dismissed and Yuri walked briskly to the school’s commons to catch the person he wanted to meet before they left. He weaved through his fellow students until the hallway opened up to the large, open room scattered with students hanging around at the remaining lunch tables..

His eyes darted around quickly until he saw the person he was looking for, “Kenjirō!! Hey!” he called for him while running across the commons.

Kenjirō turned around to meet Yuri’s eyes as he caught up, “hi, Yuri. What’s happening?” he asked with a confused look on his face.

Yuri took a second to pretend he was winded, buying time to collect his thoughts, “I wantedー You seem like a cool guy and a few of us are hanging out on saturday so I wanted to invite you but we haven’t decided on what we’re doing so, I wanted to get your number… If you have a number. Facebook works too. Uhー”

Kenjirō produced a phone and held it out for him.

Yuri took out his own phone and navigated to make a new contact, then traded it for Kenjirō’s. He entered in his number and name, and then added a nickname field that said “Russian Yuri”

They traded their phones back and exchanged thanks before Yuri ran off to the other side of the school _again_ to reach the student parking lot.

 

When Yuri came to his car, Mila jumped out from _somewhere_ , startling Yuri, “Yuri! What took you so long?”

“ [_Yebena mat_ ー](http://i.imgur.com/btsEQ2O.png)” Yuri yelled, “what the fuck, Mila?”

Mila walked away from where she stationed herself (hiding between two other cars and waiting until he passed her), “the busses are leaving in like two minutes and I really wanna leave before we get stuck behind them,” she explained as Yuri unlocked his car.

Yuri and Mila threw their bags in the back seat, slid into the front seats, and Yuri started the car. The stereo clicked on and resumed playing music from Yuri’s phone.

As they pulled out and worked their way out of the parking lot, Mila reiterated her question, “seriously, what were you doing?”

“I had to talk to a classmate in the commons,” he answered, honestly.

“Wha~at about?” she asked, drawing it out.

“Something for... French class.” the brief pause lasted less than a second but more than enough for Mila to notice.

Mila turned down the music a few notches, “which one?” she asked, she could clearly tell Yuri was withholding some of the story.

“French five,” he said, like a liar.

“Are you sure youー” Mila was interrupted by Yuri’s phoneー and the stereoー chiming his text tone. Mila snatched his phone from the dock, “you have a text from _Kenjirō_.”

Yuri sighed in defeat, “what does it say?” he asked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to wrestle it from her while driving.

He heard Mila unlock the phone and she read aloud, “ _‘thanks for helping me out today, it really means a lot to me.’_ aww that’s sweet.”

Yuri grinned to himself.

“What do you want to text back?” Mila asked with a hint of her ‘butler voice.’

“Uh, ‘no problem; It was nice to meet you to-’ no, fuck that.” Yuri tried to come up with a better response. “I invited him to hang out with us this weekend and said I’d text him when we know what we’re doing.”

Mila hummed in acknowledgement and started typing.

Yuri glanced over to check on her.

Mila had laid Yuri’s phone in her lap and had her own phone in her hands. “ _Relax_ , I’m putting his number in my phone. Say the word and I’ll add him to the group chat,” she explained.

Yuri suffers through Mila’s shenanigans on a near-daily basis and occasionally gets _so angry_ with her antics. Though, it’s times like this where he’s reminded that Mila is always looking out for him, always makes sure she never pokes any sensitive buttons, always knows when to push and when to stop, and will always be there when he needs someone. He remembers why Mila has been his best friend for almost half of his life.

“Dude, I’m gonna change his display name in your phone to ‘sticky nut butter’” aaaand the moment’s gone.

* * *

 

[[[Text version of group chat]](https://sonic-at-the-disco.tumblr.com/post/164851403558/)]

Yuri calmly set his phone on his desk and then dropped himself onto his bed, face down and groaning.

He could hear Mila giggling across the room, curled up in the lounge chair.

His phone chimed with a new text and Yuri lifted his head from the pillow, “what, did Ryn suggest strip Scrabble?” he asked in a mocking tone.

“ _Better._ ”

Yuri reached over to retrieve his phone and unlocked it

**Fellow Humans**

**MurderSheDid** **  
** • How about Full Contact Boggle

Yuri looked up at Mila with the face of a broken man and Mila’s giggles turned into cackles.

* * *

 

The second day of school was a Friday, and that meant there was a football game that night.

And when the first football game of the year is playing, all the players and all the cheerleaders have to dress out in their uniforms for the day.

And that means the male cheerleaders too.

And that means Yuri rocked the red and white uniform like it was his _job_ ー arguably, it _was_ his jobー and was persuaded to pose in pictures with other cheerleaders he had classes with. By the time he walked into French class, he was _covered_ in glitter of different colors and origins from contact alone.

Speaking of French class, when Yuri came in, he sat in the empty seat next to Kenjirō and casually said “ _Bonjour, mon ami,_ ” as if Kenjirō had a fucking clue what he just said.

To which, Kenjirō gave a confused look, then surprised, and he said “oh, Yuri, I didn’t recognise you, you look-” he looked at Yuri up and down for a quiet moment, “sparkly.”

Yuri looked down at his shirt and arms, noticing now _just_ how glittery he got after six hours, “yea, blame the rest of the squad on that.”

Kenjirō hesitated for a moment before saying, “ah, that _squad_ . Always making people… _sparkly_.”

“Do you have any idea what’s happening?”

“No, I do not,” he admitted, shaking his head.

Yuri sighed and tried to figure out where to start. I mean, how much does a Japanese teenager know about football games? “well, there’s a game tonight. The football team is playingー American football, not soccerー and every day that there’s a game, the football team and the cheer squadー wait, does Japan have cheerleaders?”

“Oh, yeah, we have cheerleaders.”

Yuri was relieved, “okay, so the football team and the cheer squad wear their uniforms to class on days we have a game,” he explained.

“Oh. So _you_ are wearing your uniform forー” he left the sentence hanging, probably hoping that Yuri would finish off.

“I’m on the cheerleading squad. Do boys not join cheerleading in Japan?” Yuri asked.

“Not very often,” he replied, “I just didn’t want to _assume._ ”

“I get that,” Yuri gave a small nod, “well, uh, you should come. To the game. Admission is cheap with a school IDー” he made small, vague hand gestures (for no conscious reason) while he talked, “and most of the gang from the group chat is gonna be there, so you can meet everyone else.”

“I’ll try and be there,” he said with a friendly smile.

 

After class, Yuri waited for Kenjirō at the doorー I mean, he’s not in a _rush_ , and Kenjirō is still _new to the school_ , and they were going to _the same class_ anywayー and they walked together to college algebra.

The math wing was crowded _again_ , though, so Yuri took his hand and led Kenjirō through to the classroom again. Not because he wanted to hold Kenjirō’s hand for his own reasons…

His own…

 _Gay_ reasons…

…

It’s just that Kenjirō isn’t tall enough to see over the crowd and Yuri _is_.

How unfortunate.

So they walked to algebra together. As they went through the door, Yuri dropped his hand before their classmates could notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news:  
> 1: I went out-of-state to Illinois this weekend to go to my sister's engagment party.  
> 1.a: My mom and I stayed in this really nice guest house but it had no wifi so I couldn't work on any of my projects and then I was super overwhelmed when I got home (so many notifications).  
> 1.b: I was super misgendered like I want something bad to actually happen to me simply to ease some of the pain of this.  
> 1.c: I've been super checked out since coming home bc I am overwhelmed. Too whelmed.  
> 2: Game of Thrones season finale happened almost immediately after I got home from Illinois and I'm still freaking out.  
> 3: I got the Miitopia demo and [I'm in love](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana/status/903121053844520960).


	3. How Does Football Work Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone changed Yuri's screenname without permission but on the bright side he's good at being a cheerleader.
> 
> Also featuring a cameo from Yuri's grandmother that I made up.
> 
> Also also the gang forgets that Kenjirou is in the group chat and has no clue what anyone's saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **First of all:**  
>  I will research for hours about total bullshit just for one throwaway detail but I still didn’t wanna research how varsity football games work bc that would require me _to go to a varsity football game._ [I think there are some foots... and uh... perchance a balls?](https://youtu.be/7ex9psLw5sM?t=54)
> 
>  **Second:**  
>  These first 3 chapters take place on the 20th & 21st of August 2015. Don’t ask why the timeline is like that, I could go on for several minutes. Just wanted to let you guys know.
> 
>  **Third:**  
>  Thanks for sticking with me last chapter with the group chat and the screennames and everything. I wanted to kinda emulate how fucking confused Kenjirō was when he joined. For your sanity, I have a little cheat sheet so that you can follow along a little easier.
> 
>  **The screennames:**  
>  Mila = **MurderSheDid**  
>  Seung-gil = **phonesexwithBatman**  
>  Emil = **NekolaTesla**  
>  Guang Hong = **anusgeorg**  
>  Leo = **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
>  Kenjirō = **Wandering**

During halftime, the cheer squad lounged on the sidelines and got to take a break. They were all chatting away about the first days of classes, their teachers, etcetera, and it somehow came to the new kids wanting to be added to the group chat.

“I can add you two,” Yuri offered, “let me message myself on your phones.”

The two freshmen sat next to him on the ground and handed Yuri their phones.

Yuri searched for his own tag in the app and came up with no results. After a minute of fruitless searches, he took his own phone from his bag, claiming “maybe your phone is being weird. Let me try searching for you.”

One of the freshmen, a girl named Tuesday, leaned back on her palms and muttered something to the other freshman, a boy named Dean.

Yuri searched Tuesday’s tag from his own phone and found her instantly. He sent a message to Tuesday, handed her phone back, and started doing the same for Dean when he heard Tuesday’s phone ping, followed by laughter. Yuri glanced up to her, “what’s so funny?”

Tuesday giggled, “I _love_ your username.”

Yuri shrugged and continued with Dean’s phone, “It’s a really cutesy nickname that my uncles call me.”

Winter, another senior on the squad, choked on her water and coughed for a moment, “ _what?!_ ”

Yuri raised a brow at her, noticing the other girls on the squad looking at him with a mixture of awe and disbelief, “I thought I told you guys.”

The squad stares back at him, a gleeful smile from some of the girls he’s closer friends with.

“I’m _sure_ that you’ve heard them call me Yurachka.”

“No,” another girl started, “it’s not Yurachka anymore.”

“Lou, I changed it back to Yurachka like a month ago,” Yuri answered.

The squad’s phones ping with a message in their group chat. He opens it to see that Jaiden, their captain, sent a screencap of the same group chat.

 

**Cheer Panthers**

**CinderInParis**  
• You heard the man  
• Do it or you’re gay

 **You**  
◦ YOU BOTH KNOW THAT IM BI  
◦ IT’S NOT A SECRET

“ **Yurachka** ” changed their name to “ **SexyWiddleBaby** ”

 **CinderInParis**  
• Wow Yuri ask her to dinner first

 **SexyWiddleBaby**  
• Hi I’m pranking Yuri  
• I’m gonna delete those messages on this side  
• Pretend this didn’t happen keep talking like normal  
• I was never here

 

Yuri shot a glare at Cinder and Jaiden, Cinder giggling into her hands and Jaiden’s shit eating grin staring back at him.

Yuri opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say or where to start.

* * *

 

 **Fellow Humans** **  
** Today at 19:48

 **You**   **  
** ◦ who fucking changed my name to SexyWiddleBaby

 **MurderSheDid**  
• wait you didn’t change it

 **You**  
◦ No I did not change my screenname to this

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Yuri that’s been your name for like 2 weeks  
• How have you not noticed

 **You**  
◦ How did none of you mock me when the notification went out

 **MurderSheDid**  
• I wish I could take credit for this but I was still in New York then

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• I was still at leadership.

 **NekolaTesla**  
• I was in California

 **Wandering**  
• This is probably a bad time to admit this,  
• I have no idea who anyone in this group is.  
• I know who is IN the group but I don’t know the names here.

 **anusgeorg**  
• I’m sitting right next to you

 **MurderSheDid**  
• Yuri I am so sorry for you because something straight out of a sit com just happened up here and you will never get to experience it  
• I’ll explain it after the game

 **You**  
◦ You guys can come down the bleachers and tell me  
◦ There’s like 8 minutes left in halftime

 **MurderSheDid**  
• no

 **You**  
◦ How are you my best friend

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Squidward I thought I was your best friend

 **anusgeorg**  
• no I’m dirty dan

 **NekolaTesla**  
• is this the Krusty Krab

 **MurderSheDid**  
• No. This is Patrick.

 **anusgeorg**  
• NO! This is Patrick!

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• guess what i am

 **anusgeorg**  
• are you stupid?

 **You**  
◦ No, I’m Texas!

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• NOIMTEXAS

 **MurderSheDid**  
• I ‘ m T e x a s .

 **anusgeorg**  
• WHATS THE DIFFERENCE

 

Yuri tried to look stoic to the rest of the squad but a chuckle or two may have escaped, “Alright, now they’re just quoting Spongebob.”

* * *

 

After the game, the group agreed to go out for ice cream and Yuri told them to go on ahead while he showers and changes.

By the time Yuri made it out of the locker room, the summer night had gone dark and quiet as the downtown lights shone in the distance. The breeze shaking through the trees and his own steps were the only sounds to fill the parking lot as he walked to his car.

That is, until he got into range for his cell phone’s reception, that’s when he got the wave of text updates from the group chat.

 

 **Fellow Humans**  
Today at 22:38

 **MurderSheDid**  
• Yuri we decided to go to the deli  
• See you there 

**NekolaTesla**  
• Yuri it’s really busy here and Mila asked your folks if they wanted her help so now she’s zooming around working  
• and none of us know what to do

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• I know what to do and that’s look at the family photos on the walls

 **anusgeorg**  
• wait are there any of smol Yuri

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• How small are we talking?

 **anusgeorg**  
• REAL SMOL

 

Yuri panicked at the thought of his close friends looking for pictures of him before he started his transition, but he quickly remembers confronting his grandparents about the family photo wall. They had put away most of the ones pre-transition and replaced them with more recent photos or ones of different family, so that’s good.

 

 **You**  
◦ Anything before 2012 is in albums

 

Yuri sent the short message and unlocked his car. He shoved the phone into his pocket and threw his duffel into the back with his school bag. Yuri got into his car and hadn’t even closed the door before his phone pinged with a new message in the group chat.

 

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• I clearly remember two pictures of you as like a 6 year old

 **You**  
◦ That’s a fucking lie

 

He sent off the second messageー which is technically true since there’s actually three and he was 9ー and he made his way out of the parking lot.

* * *

 

Yuri parked a couple blocks away from the deli and caught up on the texts as he walked the rest of the way:

 

 **anusgeorg**  
• I found one! It looks like you and your grandparents are in a train station or something

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• What is the truth

 **NekolaTesla**  
• *Connor Kenway voice* TELL THE TRUTH, DAMMIT!

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Nice three year old video game reference, Emil

Yuri made it to the deli soonafter. He opened the door and walked into the dining room to find it almost completely empty. His friends were grouped at the front counter while Mila and his grandmother were scooping ice cream. Yuri joined his friends at the counter as the group finished getting their ice cream.

Once Yuri’s grandmother tried to show his friends the photos of him from when he was _much_ younger, Yuri anxiously tried to block it from happening.

He said something like “Oh, look at the time! The deli needs to start _closing_ soon! We have to go somewhere else to finish our ice cream.”

To which, Seung-gil suggested “Let’s go to Yuri’s house!” and there was much rejoicing.

Yuri started to weigh if the pre-transition pictures are truly a fate worse than his new friend meeting his eccentric uncles, but he sighed, “yeah, sounds good,” as he ran a tired hand through his hair. And there was much rejoicing. Yuri shut his eyes for a moment to cool down his nerves, which _honestly_ shouldn’t have been so upset in the first place.

“Yuri-” Kenjirō started, “can I ride with you?”

Yuri glanced to Kenjirō at his side and cracked the smallest of smiles, “sure, no problem.”

 

* * *

**Fellow Humans**  
Yesterday at 20:19

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• I don’t wanna be That Guy but who actually changed Yuri’s name  
• I’m fully invested

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• hi.

 **MurderSheDid**  
• omfg seung gil when did you do it

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• we were at venice with guang hong and yuri got asked out by someone in the middle of us ordering  
• and we joked about how he is the youngest of any of us and is also the hottest which isnt fair tbh

 **anusgeorg** **  
** • tbh

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• then when he got up to get a muffin or whatever he left his phone on the table unlocked

 **MurderSheDid**  
• omfg

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• obviously we HAD to do something so I changed his name to the first thing I could think of

 **anusgeorg**  
• Not all heroes wear capes

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Iconic

 **NekolaTesla**  
• Can I get your autograph

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Will you sign my harry potter poster mr potter

 **MurderSheDid**  
• mr potter  
• will you sign my boob

 **anusgeorg**  
• mr potter will you write me a song on your guitar

 **NekolaTesla**  
• Remember when Harry fought the dragon by singing it a song until it fell asleep and then he fucking suffocated it

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Remember when Harry tried to get Draco to trade dragons with him and offered to give him his gushers and his teddy grahams

 **anusgeorg**  
• remember when harry was waiting to fight the dragon and snape poured a ton of ketchup on him and claimed it would protect him from welsh greenbacks  
• and then harry said he was fighting a hungarian horntail and snape said that hungarian horntails love ketchup

 **MurderSheDid**  
• remember when snape gave a pop quiz at the welcome feast and the questions were 1 what is a portkey and 2 what is foreshadowing  
• and then took points away from Gryffindor bc Hermione was a know-it-all

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Remember when Voldemort regained his physical form and the first thing he did was do a dance number about how happy he was and used the imperious curse to make Harry dance to it

 **NekolaTesla**  
• Remember when Voldemort went to the minister of magic to kill him and he still didn’t believe that Voldemort was back

 **anusgeorg**  
• remember when hermione suggested they travel across the english countryside to search for the horcruxes and then harry was like “well the medallion says thats dumb, so were not gonna do that”

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Remember when Zefron was the last horcrux

 **NekolaTesla**  
• remember when Harry named his son after a gay scarf that died in the chamber of secrets

 **anusgeorg**  
• JKR continues to bury her gays smh

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• rt

 **MurderSheDid**  
• rt

 **NekolaTesla**  
• rt

 **anusgeorg**  
• rt

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• rt

**MurderSheDid**   
• Why does it always come back to avpm

**phonesexwithBatman**   
• technically scarfy is from the sequel

**anusgeorg**   
• [ [ actually it’s coral blue.png ](https://i.imgur.com/t7Kd9mF.png) ]

**Wandering**  
• I am so lost.

 **NekolaTesla**  
• ?

 **Wandering**  
• I don’t speak English very well. What are you all saying?

 **MurderSheDid**  
• sHIT  
• omg I forgot that kenjiro was in this chat

 **NekolaTesla**  
• I think we all did

 **anusgeorg**  
• sorro frondo

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• Learn how to read, Guang Hong.

 **anusgeorg**  
• WHAT DID I DO???????

 **MurderSheDid**  
• wtf seung gil

 **HeavyMetalMariachiBand**  
• Rude™

 **MurderSheDid**  
• i dont think ive ever seen a text from you with  
good punctuation and spelling and grammar

 **phonesexwithBatman**  
• Someone here can’t understand what we’re saying.  
• We’re writing in an unfamiliar dialect that he  
doesn’t understand and we’re being rude by leaving  
him out of the conversation.

 **MurderSheDid**  
• oh gosh

 **anusgeorg**  
• Oh geez Kenjiro I’m sorry! I didn’t even think about that

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **|| The Part Where I Apologize For Not Updating ||**  
>  Sorry this took forever and also that this is mostly group chat. My sister’s bachelorette party happened, then her wedding, then she was moving, then I had to clean my room and disassemble my old twin bed and make room for a new bed, then my mom and my other sister and I had to move a king sized mattress up a flight of stairs and into my room (perks of being the last kid in your parents’ house: you get to finally ditch the twin bed that’s older than you and replace it with the newly vacated king size mattress! HA!) then I was helping my mom get the house together for Halloween but now it's almost Thanksgiving  
> Not to mention that my lgbtq youth group is planning like 4 different events at once and one of the co presidents is really getting on my nerves to the point where every time I rant about it someone says "bruh it seems like you should be the president of the group" so that's stressful  
> oh my goooood and I'm having a shit ton of trouble getting someone to beta my work (please if you like this and want to beta, hit me up on Discord I'm @GlittercheesecakePrince#7848  
> I have a lot more going on in my life than I thought I did whoops.  
>    
>  **|| The Part where I actually talk about my fic ||**
> 
> [1] I’m organizing things differently  
> So I’m now organizing the fics in this AU by arc and _then_ the fic. So I made a series here on Ao3 for the Plinami arc (I SAID IT! IT'S COMING!) and gave it the original name for this fic, and then I renamed this fic something that would actually represent the content of the fic. I can hear everyone groaning about this already.
> 
> [2] I have Spotify playlists for my AU!  
> Not just one playlist, I have FOUR. The first 3 are themed after Yuri, Mila, and Kenjirō; the 4th is for this specific fic.  
> • [Юрий Плисецкий](https://open.spotify.com/user/1299581627/playlist/27Oky409RBHYZpeexLyGmY) • I’ve been working on Yuri’s for MONTHS and I listen to it when I write and sometimes when I’m just hanging out bc I fucking love the music I chose.  
> • [Мила Бабичева](https://open.spotify.com/user/1299581627/playlist/2eXnbkytlZsz30M3NideIZ) • I started Mila’s a little more recently and I’m still working on it. Since I base a lot of Mila off of my friend Laura, I’m going through some of _her_ music to find the ones I want for Mila.  
>  • [みなみ　けんじろう](https://open.spotify.com/user/1299581627/playlist/5AZ50cpIBYATsvwbfsXvbI) • I literally started Kenjirō’s like 2 weeks ago and I have no idea what to put in there. I asked a Minami rp blog for their suggestions, I added a song of my own choice, and I dropped in Minami’s Boogie. Other than that, no clue. Gimme ideas if you have any.  
> • [1.1.x: Dancing With Sparklers](https://open.spotify.com/user/1299581627/playlist/3auWp9FPa0NONyNRd21JCa) • This one is the playlist for this fic. I started this about 20 minutes after I started Kenjirō’s and it has like 6 songs, and I’m still trying to decide between the first two so I’m keeping them both for the time being. I’m still sorting through my libraries to find the songs that capture that Tasty Plinami Action™
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys, gals, and non-binary pals think? If you really like or really dislike something I’ve done in the chapter, the fic, or the AU, let me know in the comments. And if you haven’t yet, consider leaving a kudos, it gives me an idea of how interested y’all are in the AU and motivates me to work harder on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos & comment if you liked it ~~please validate me~~
> 
> **~*~ About the Author ~*~**  
>  || Viktor Layne M.J. Bell | 19 | Trans/Non-Binary MLM | Ne/Nem/Nir or He/Him/His ||  
> • I live in the mid-western United States & never lived anywhere else in my life so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> • Skills: creative writing; drawing; meme curation; [taking selfies with bosses in Breath of the Wild](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana/status/891577835692978176); [really](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana/status/844800891555201029) [dumb](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana/status/837135446610182144) [jokes](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana/status/834293973921447936); [self-hatred](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana/status/833539871717388288);
> 
>  
> 
> **~*~ Social Media ~*~**  
> [Twitter @DivaSongHana](https://twitter.com/DivaSongHana)  
> [Main tumblr @jack-bauer-afarmerfromillinois](http://jack-bauer-afarmerfromillinois.tumblr.com/)  
> [Yuri On Ice Tumblr @bornforviktuuri](http://bornforviktuuri.tumblr.com/)  
> [Other YOI Tumblr except this one is focused on Yurio & Otabek & shipping stuff @sonic-at-the-disco](https://sonic-at-the-disco.tumblr.com/)


End file.
